


Warlocked: Lark's Tale

by KyleMander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Magic, Science Fiction, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleMander/pseuds/KyleMander
Summary: Being a warlock with a knack for charms would be envious to most, but Lark's dream is to be an inventor. After the passing of his master, Lark is assigned a guardian, a fairy named Tabitha. Tabitha is tasked to train a reluctant Lark who skips his reading to work on his next big idea. Can Tabitha work to make Lark a formidable warlock in time as a looming darkness grows over the village of Percivalas?





	Warlocked: Lark's Tale

“Never let the flame of an idea burnout.” That sentence had always danced around Lark’s mind since he meant her. Her. Someone who had finally taken him seriously has an inventor. The two seemed to have talked for hours yet they hadn’t exchanged names nor ways of communicating in the future. It had been a week since Lark had seen her even though she has been on his mind ever since.  
Every day since they had spoken, Lark has come back to the spot where they met, Percival’s Point, like a lost puppy waiting for their owner. As Lark sat at the bench, he mumbled to himself, “Today’s the day… She’s going to walk past me, and I’ll say… No wait! I won’t say anything I’ll let her approach me… Yeah… NO what if she doesn’t see me?!” He stands up and starts pacing back and forth planning what he will or won’t say to his nameless acquaintance. Unbeknownst to the hapless lover boy, the aforementioned acquaintance was merely a few feet above his head in the century old oak tree above the bench. Before Lark had arrived, she had been reading a book on the bench. Just as she was getting to final pages that she had been waiting to read for a week, a very anxious Lark was approaching the bench under the tree. She had seen him come back here for the past few days, so she decided to spook him. Her translucent wings formed on her back and she quickly flew up a few branches into the tree. The unnamed fairy watched and giggled as Lark paced back and forth. This was adorable to her. She decides to speak.

“So, what do you think you are going to say to her?” She asks while her feet dangle above Lark’s head. Lark lets out a high-pitched yelp. He jumps up from the bench and looks up to see the woman. He quickly composes himself, his voice lowers, “Oh… hello there… “. She smiles as her wings reforms and floats down to Lark. “Hello to you, too!” She smiles, but then her face turns confused. “Well… aren’t you scared?” Lark too face turns from smile to confusion. “I mean I was quite alarmed when you spoke but that’s only because you caught me off guard!” His cool deep voice raises has he continues to speak. The fairy interrupts. “Not that… Though I scared you pretty good! I meant… these…” Her wings flat quickly, glitter floating off of them like pollen from a flower. “Scared? No…” Lark responds. “Curious? Fascinated? Infatuated? Absolutely…” He smiles and looks down while cheeks begin to glow. The woman walks closer to Lark, lifting his head by the chin with her soft hand. She takes a breath before uttering the word that Lark had been obsessing over for a week. “Tabitha…” Lark smiles warmly. “It’s a pleasure, Tabitha.” Tabitha smiles in return. “The pleasure is all mine, Lark.” Lark’s eyebrows furrow but before he could question Tabitha she speaks, “A guardian knows much about the one she is to protect, Lark.” Lark’s mouth grows agape. “You… you are my guardian! I…. I have a guardian!” He jumps in the air looking up into the night sky. “There’s a star missing… I’m assuming...” Tabitha fills in the rest of the sentence. “...that it is me. You assumed correct, warlock. I left my observing station...” Lark is now the one that finishes her sentence, “... a week ago...” Tabitha nods. “Correct again!” 

In a flash, Tabitha morphs into a small wisp of lavender light and spins around Lark, causing him to laugh. Lark spins clockwise while Tabitha spins counterclockwise. She makes her way briefly into his pocket before metamorphosing back into humanoid form, holding Lark’s wand. “Excuse me!” Lark exclaimed, reaching out for his wand but Tabitha pulls back. “I’m going to give it back, silly! I just want to take a look at your wand! Each magic user’s wand is unique to them and I am curious to see what your looks like.” Tabitha examines the wand up and down. “Ooooh!” She smells the wand, “Walnut… with runes inscribed on the hilt… Quite beautiful, Lark! You must be very proud.” Tabitha gives the wand back to the warlock. Lark speaks slowly. “It’s actually my master’s former wand. I inherited the wand after his defeat during the Great War. This is my wand that I made while under his apprenticeship” Lark leans down and pulls a second wand from his sock. This wand was made of willow with a handle rounded to fit perfectly in Lark’s palm. “I like this one more! This one screams… LARK!” The warlock blushes again. “I really like it! I made it when I first started under Master Lyra, but I know Master Lyra’s wand is stronger than mine so I’m trying to train with his wand.” Tabitha smiles as she rests her hand on Lark’s face. She tilts her head before slapping the warlock. “OWW! What was that for?!” He rubs his face while reithing on the grass waiting for a response. “Did Lyra not teach you anything?! Chapter 1 of Magi’s Wandlore states, ‘The power of one’s wand manifest from one’s mana and strength.’ The wand doesn’t matter, Lark… You are the one that matters...” Tabitha holds out her hand to help Lark up. He accepts his guardian's hand. “Master Lyra wasn’t one to teach from a book. He taught in the field with practical experience. I guess seeing him being such a good sorcerer I assumed it came from the wand… I guess I have more to learn.” Tabitha kisses Lark’s cheek. His cheek glows as the slap mark disappears and the pain fades away. “Thank you...” Lark smiles, putting masters wand back while holding his own wand. He waves his wand and whispers an incantation and suddenly the two magical beings under the oak tree are illuminated my soft amber lanterns. Tabitha grins from ear to ear, holding her hand out and one floats to her hand. She whispers to it and releasing it into the sky. “What did you wish for?” Lark asks. “Wish? No no… I was sending a message to my master nymph! This will get there sooner than I would...” Tabitha reaches out and takes Lark’s hand. “Plus I’m not ready to go home yet.” The two look into each other’s eyes before walking down the hill into the night as the lanterns float across the evening sky.


End file.
